With the application of display technology in an intelligent wear and other portable electronic devices, there has been a diversified demand for the appearance of the display panel, and then a profiled display panel appears accordingly.
Compared with the conventional display panel, the main difference of the profiled display panel lies in that its display region presents a non-rectangular special shape, such as a circle, a ring, a diamond, etc., while the pixel units in the display panel are mostly rectangular structures or other relatively conventional structures. Therefore, when applied to the profiled display panel, the pixel unit and the profiled border line of the display panel may not fully fit in the profiled border region near the display panel, which may cause the display region of the display panel near the profiled border to present jagged patterns, the pattern of the border position are not smooth, thereby affecting the display effect of the display region near the profiled border.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a profiled display panel and a display device to solve the urgent problem of the display jagged phenomenon in the profiled display panel.